


A Box Of Puppies

by Nataeshumu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Puppies, Short & Sweet, i don’t know what else to put, slight nsfw, they’re both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataeshumu/pseuds/Nataeshumu
Summary: “What’s in the box, Cheol?”The two looked at each other, the answer to the question answered— not by Seungcheol nor by Joshua— but by the tiny bark that echoed through the silence of Joshua’s questions.“I think you know.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Box Of Puppies

Joshua had just finished preparing dinner when his boyfriend arrived, uncharacteristically late. 

'’Cheol?'’ He called at the sudden silence. Weird. Seungcheol would’ve greeted him by now, hugging him and giving him pecks.  _ Apparently doing so helps him regain energy after a long day at work. _

Though the few times Seungcheol didn’t do that was because he was feeling unwell, that thought itself was enough to have Joshua dropping the food containers from their food delivery to run towards the hallway leading to the front door. '’Cheol? Is everything alright?'’ He called out, panic slowly taking over. 

'’Yeah— just-'’ There was a sound of a heavy crash against the floor followed by a grumbled curse. Joshua raced towards his location in worry. When he got to their front door, Seungcheol’s back was facing him as he crouched down. 

“Cheol? What’s happening? Are you alright?” He couldn't help the dread flooding his system. 

Seungcheol, still crouched, turned his head towards his boyfriend. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He gave him a soft smile before standing up. As he did so, Joshua caught a glimpse of a carton box where Seungcheol was previously crouching over. Though he was engulfed in strong arms before he could ask about it. 

Joshua let himself melt into the embrace, tucking his face into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck and wrapping his arms around his torso. 

They stayed like that for a while. Seungcheol swayed them slightly, his cheek rested against Joshua’s head, occasionally giving soft pecks on his hair, his temple, and the top of his ear. Joshua, though hidden, smiled softly at every peck and in return, nibbled gently at Seungcheol’s neck. He held onto his strong torso tighter. His heartbeat thumping against his cheek when he moved to tuck himself under Seungcheol’s chin. 

“You had me worried there,” Joshua broke the silence. “What were you up to?” He continued, none of them moving from their spots. 

Seungcheol didn’t answer, instead moved their position so he could nose at Joshua’s neck. “Missed you.” His breath fanned his skin making him shiver slightly. “It’s been two days, you’ve been gone for longer.” Joshua laughed a little, then sighed when Seungcheol started leaving open-mouthed kisses instead, trailing up towards the underside of his jaw until he reached his lips. 

Joshua’s eyes closed in instinct, his arms wrapping around Seungcheol’s neck. He loves Seungcheol’s lips against his, loves how he kisses him, soft with a steady rhythm. Joshua lets him take control, knees going weak at the tongue that pushes past his lips and clashes with his own. He pushes himself closer, tangles his fingers at Seungcheol’s hair and feels a hand on both his nape and waist. The kiss deepens when Seungcheol bends him backwards, kissing more urgently. Joshua lets out a quiet moan when he felt the hand on his waist go under his shirt, teasing at the band of his sweatpants. 

An unclear sound stopped them from going further. Joshua pulled back, breathing heavy. He looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder down to the box he had forgotten about. “What’s that?” He looked back at Seungcheol, slightly surprised at their close distance. 

Like him, Seungcheol also panted, eyes raking over his face seemingly in trance. Joshua chuckled breathily, he caressed the latter’s eyes with his palm. “Cheol,” He called, amused. 

Seungcheol smiled at him, big and bright, that smiled that showed his upper gums while his eyes sparkled with fondness. “I missed you.” 

Joshua giggled when Seungcheol nudged their noses together. “I can see that.” He replied, teasing, to which Seungcheol pinched his waist. Joshua yelped and slapped his shoulder, all while laughing. 

Another unfamiliar sound— like nails scraping?— turned Joshua’s attention back to the box Seungcheol brought with him. “What’s in there?” He asked again, nudging his chin towards the direction of the box.

Seungcheol only hummed, both of his arms now around Joshua’s waist. “Shua?” 

Joshua made a noise in response, hand playing with the strands of hair falling from his hair. Seungcheol’s hair is so smooth and so  _ soft _ . And it smelled so—  _ cuddly _ . Joshua didn’t know how else to describe it. 

“What would you say if I came home with a box of puppies?”

A box of—  _ “What?” _

Joshua looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. What the hell was he suppose to respond to  _ that? _

His mouth hung open as his eyes flitted between Seungcheol and the box. There were no movements or any other sign of life from the box, the unfamiliar sounds he heard earlier, gone. All this made Joshua wonder wether whatever was inside the box alive.  _ Oh god, what if they suffocated??? _

“What’s in the box, Cheol?” 

The two looked at each other, the answer to the question answered— not by Seungcheol nor by Joshua— but by the tiny bark that echoed through the silence of Joshua’s questions. 

“I think you know.” 

“Oh God,” Joshua laughed, dumbfounded but so ridiculously fond. He’s a whipped man—  _ Jeonghan’s words. _

“Come look.” Seungcheol smiled. He led Joshua towards the box while holding hands, they both crouched down. “My coworker gave them to me.”

“Sorry.. I know this is too sudden.” Joshua gasped once Seungcheol opened the carton box, three puppies were revealed. They were  _ adorable _ . Joshua was weak. He couldn’t help but coo. One puppy had soft brown fur, the other had fluffy white fur, and the last one had white fur with blotches of brown here and there.

The guilt Seungcheol had went away as he watched his boyfriend play with the three puppies. His eyes turned into crescents that sparkled with so much happiness, Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“Cheol… we can’t keep them..” Joshua said after a few minutes. Having sobered up from happiness and excitement, he faced their reality. “Not all of them, at least. We’re both barely at home because of work and taking care of dogs, especially puppies isn’t easy, let alone three of them.” He felt a pang on his chest as the puppies waddled towards him. 

Seungcheol understood. Both of them barely see each other five times a week, though the nonstop messaging and video calls make up for it, they can’t do the same with the puppies. Joshua was already attached, he could tell, and he knew he couldn’t bare watch the sparkle in Joshua’s eyes falter when they give the puppies away. He was too weak for that. Call him whipped or whatever else but he was willing to do anything just so they could keep at least  _ one _ puppy. 

So with a plan in mind, he reached out to intertwine his hands with Joshua’s. “We can keep one of them and give the other two to our friends. And as of taking care of them, I’m sure I can convince my team to loosen up my schedule. I’ve been meaning to ask for a break anyways, I’m sure they’ll accept.” 

“Really?” Joshua tugged at their locked hands when Seungcheol nodded, crawling forwards so he could tackle him in a hug. He squealed when Seungcheol was unable to balance both of them and they ended up lying on the floor. 

Still laughing at their antics, Seungcheol sat up guiding Joshua to sit on his lap. “I can’t believe you’re this excited over dogs.” He teased though he himself couldn’t stop the many scenarios of coming home to Joshua playing with the puppy in his mind. He could get used to that. 

There was so much fondness blooming in his chest. Giggles kept falling from Joshua’s mouth once one of the puppies jumped onto Seungcheol’s lap and cuddled his hand. His nose crinkled in delight when the puppy let him cradle them. Seungcheol blushed when Joshua looked at him, eyes sparkling with the puppy in his hands. 

He raised an eyebrow in confusion when Joshua shook his head. “I’m not just excited over the dogs.” He started, carefully putting down the puppy. “You said you’ll be taking a break..” Though he wasn’t sure if it was a question, Seungcheol nodded. His confusion only grew when Joshua nibbled on his bottom lip, an action that indicates his shyness. “I’m excited to spend more time with you. I missed spending my days with you. I missed you.” He mumbled, pretty face dusted in pink. 

Seungcheol laughed, not in amusement but in fondness and love—  _ he was so in love. So utterly in love. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Random plot I thought of before I went to bed. This is what happens when I’m cheolsoo deprived. Was suppose to be all fluff but I don’t know what happened and things got a little heated somewhere but it’s bearable.. I hope.
> 
> ANYWAYS. I hope you all liked it skdjjsk. Leave a kudos if you do ! <333


End file.
